User blog:Rora Raro/10 Mammals of the Cenozoic Era
Hey, this sounds familiar... That's because it is. Another Top involving extinct animals, only this time it's MAMMALS. From the Cenozoic Era (which began 65 million years ago all the way to today). However, this list will not include modern mammals like dogs, cats, etc. These creatures are extinct. You must already know what a mammal is, animals that are covered with hair, produce milk, give birth to live-young, (unless you're a monotreme). Alright! Let's Begin! 1. Leptictidium Leptictidium was a small mammal that was bipedal. It lived from 50 to 35 million years ago (the Lower Eocene), they were widespread throughout Europe. They were omnivorous feeding on plants, insects, and other small animals. They were adapted for forest environments but as time changed. The environments became plains, and Leptictidium was unable to adapt to the new environment. It was first described in 1962, by Heinz Tobien after a series of lower jaws were found. So far only 8 species of Leptictidium have been found. 2. Basilosaurus Don't let the name fool you, Basilosaurus was not a reptile in any way, nor is it a dinosaur, it's a whale. It has been described since 1834, where it was thought to belong to marine reptile due to its similarity, but make no mistake, this is one of the ancestors of modern whales. It lived from 40 to 35 million years (the Late Eocene) and was the top predator of the oceans, before sharks and other fish, took that mantle. It was also big, reaching from 49 to 59 feet in length. 3. Paraceratherium Paraceratherium was the largest mammal on land, taller than elephants. It was 15.7 ft at the shoulder, and it was also a rhino, yes you read that right. IT WAS A RHINO. '''It lived from 34 to 23 million years (the Late Oligocene). It was discovered in 1910 as partial fossils by British paleontologist Clive Forster-Cooper. Its remains have been found in Eurasia, mostly between China and the Balkans. It weighed about an estimated 30 tons. Also, I've you seen Walking with Beasts (a 2001 series, look it up if you haven't). The creature was called Indricothere, however, that was more of the subfamily, not the Genus. '''4. Andrewsarchus Discovered in Mongolia in 1923, by Kan Chuen Pa, it was later described and named by Henry Fairfield Osborn in 1924. Despite its appearance, Andrewsarchus was not a wolf but was a hoofed animal, and it was closely related to whales and hippos. It has been described as being the largest mammalian predator, reaching a height of 6 feet. It lived from 48 to 41 million years (the Middle Eocene). It's possible it could've been omnivorous, due to the tooth structure, could've feed on seaweed, or carcasses of other animals. 5. Australopithecus These apes that walked upright and evolved around 4 million years (Early Pliocene to Early Pleistocene) in Africa. They are close if not the actual ancestors of humanity. They were bipedal (walked upright), had small brains, canine teeth similar to those of other apes, but were smaller, and cheek teeth bigger than those of humans. One of the most famous specimens is "Lucy" a very preserved skeleton found in Ethiopia, that dates back to 3.2 million years, the genus "Australopithecus" was given in 1925, but a year before, the Taung child was found, a 3-year-old Australopithecus was found in Taung, South Africa. It was probably killed by an eagle, the Australopithecus lived in a dangerous time, where predators were everywhere, such as Dinofelis (a predatory cat), or even facing with others of its own kind. 6. Deinotherium First discovered and named by German naturalist Johann Jakob Kaup in 1829. Dinotherium lived from 10 million to 1 millions years (Middle Miocene to Early Pleistocene). It was a large relative of modern-day elephants and one the biggest to ever live. Its most notable feature would have to be the downward curving tusks attached to the lower jaw. It was an herbivore and lived in parts of Asia, Africa, and Europe, it has been found near the remains of early Hominins, possibly could've been a danger and food to our early ancestors. 7. Megatherium First discovered in 1788 by Manuel Torres, on the bank of the Luján River, in Argentina, and later across South America. Megatherium was an elephant-sized sloth that lived from 5 million to 10,000 years ago (Early Pliocene to Early Holocene). It was an herbivore, ripping the leaves of trees with its claws, but it also could have been a carnivore, using those same claws as a weapon. Nevertheless, it must've been in an impressive animal if one were to catch the sight of it. It and will continue to be a popular prehistoric animal, alongside many others. 8. Irish elk Living from the Middle Pleistocene to the Early Holocene (781,000 to a late as 7,000 years ago). The Irish elk AKA the giant deer, or Irish giant deer, lived across Eurasia, from Ireland, Siberia, and China. Even though it had the word "elk" in it. It was closely related to deer such as the Red deer, or even the Fallow deer. In the 17th and 18th centuries, many fossilized specimens were being discovered that did not resemble anything living on earth, with the Irish elk among them. It was 7 feet at the shoulder, with antlers reaching up to 12 feet in length, they truly were marvelous. Unable to adapt to the subarctic conditions of the last glaciation or the marked transition that occurred after the final retreat of the ice sheet, the largest deer that ever lived became extinct. This has to be one of the most impressive animals on this blog, wouldn't you agree? 9. Short-faced-bear The short-faced-bear called that because of the shape of their skulls, which look to have a disproportionately short snout compared to other bears. It lived across North America from 1.8 million to 11,000 years. It was described in 1854 by Joseph Leidy, who also discovered many prehistoric mammals like the dire wolf (which I mentioned in my previous blog). Anyway, it weighs about 2,110 pounds (957 kg) and stood from 8 to 10 feet tall on its hind legs. However, one specimen has been found that may have been 11 to at least 12 feet. Which is impressive for such an animal. This bear was big and strong enough to take on megafauna (large mammals). Like mammoths, mastodons, and horses. It also had rivals, the dire wolves, smilodons, cave lions (there were lions in America, like those in Africa), and humans. They too must've encountered the short-faced-bear, and fought with it. 10. Smilodon You may or may not know, that this animal was coming (but whatever I'm still going to talk about, after all, I wanted to save the best for last). From 2.5 million to 10,000 years ago (Early Pleistocene to Early Holocene). This animal along with mammoths comes to mind whenever mentions the Ice Age (the period not the movie). It lived in both North and South America, Smilodon was first recognized in 1842, when the Danish naturalist Peter Wilhelm Lund and his assistants first collected the bones from caves near a small town in Brazil. It's famous for its large canine teeth, which in S. populator. have reached a length of 11 in (28 cm). Despite it being called the saber-toothed tiger, it was NOT related to tigers or any other modern big cats in general. The teeth were actually quite fragile so Smilodon had to be careful when using them, along with the dire wolf (why do I keep mentioning it) it has been found numerous times in the La Brea Tarpits along with many other animals. Smilodon along with Megatherium are both very popular prehistoric animals (that aren't dinosaurs) and will be part of our minds (after all humans did come face-to-face with it). Category:Blog posts Category:Rora Raro's Profiles